


Sugar, Yes Please

by orphan_account



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Inspired by Music, M/M, Maroon 5 - Freeform, Sugar, The Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sugar, yes please," Blake glanced down to his own crotch and back to Adam, "won't you come and put it down on me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Yes Please

**Author's Note:**

> For Meezy.

Filming was over for a while. Blake was thankful to be away from all the lights and the cameras in your face but...he didn't want to say it out loud. Blake had been trying to push it away. He didn't want to admit that he missed Adam. If he said it out loud then that meant that it was serious. He didn't want to do that to himself. Adam...Adam wasn't his. Sure, when the cameras were rolling and they were acting, he and Adam acted like there was something. They even kissed each other for God's sake. Blake knew that for Adam it was just something they did to boost ratings. It was a facade. An act. But for Blake, every hug, every kiss, every loving look he gave to Adam wasn't fake. It  _meant_ something dammit. So whenever Carson texted all of them and asked to meet up at a club in  LA, Blake might've responded a bit too quickly after Adam said he'd be there. No shame.

When Adam saw that Blake was going to be there, his heart fluttered. He was finally going to make his move. They'd been dancing around each other for so long, and Adam was sick of it. How many times did Adam have to sit in his lap and kiss him on the cheek until Blake realized that it wasn't just a game? He hoped that he could use this opportunity to finally seduce Blake, or at least show him that how he really felt.

They met up inside. Carson had gotten there beforehand, and got them a table. They all slid in, Adam and Blake being sure to find spots next to each other. Their drinks were brought to them, and after they downed them they lightened up a little. By the third round they were beginning to feel tipsy. Except for Blake. 3 drinks were nothing to this man. During the second round, Carson had slipped away with some girl and had been MIA since. When more people filled the room, it got about ten degrees warmer. Blake popped the first button of is flannel open, and Adam watched. 

"Is it just me, or is it hot in here?" Adam asked. "Maybe I should leave the room." Blake suggested helpfully. Adam gave him a sarcastic smile and slipped the long sleeved shirt he had on over his head. Blake's eyes bugged for a second, not thinking that Adam would have a t shirt on underneath. Well, hoped more like it. But lo, Adam had on an old band t shirt that was definitely about a size and a half too small. And, Blake still swears it was in purpose, Adam's shirt had risen up some, exposing his stomach, which was clean shaved. Blake swallowed and looked away. When he looked back at Adam, Blake realized that Adam had seen him staring. Blake blushed some but didn't drop his gaze.

"Bla-" Adam began, but he was interrupted by Christina. 

"Adam, would you mind taking this lady to dance?" Christina asked, wiggling her eyebrows at him. "What lady?" Adam asked, looking around Christina. "Haha. Very funny." She said, but laughed along with Adam. He took her outstretched hand, glanced at Blake who was looking at him with excitement, and let Christina lead him out. When they got out there, his song  _Sugar_ came on. Christina and Adam laughed even harder. Eventually they fell into an easy groove and swayed and danced around each other. Every so often, Adam would glance over at Blake, who was staring back.

"Why don't you just ask him to dance with you already?" Pharrell asked Blake. Blake whipped toward him, caught. "What are you talkin' about?" Blake asked. Pharrell gave him his best  _are you freaking kidding me_ look. Blake sighed and shook his head. "It ain't that easy. If it were, I'd have asked him a long time ago. Besides man, Adam doesn't have it for me like I have it for him." "Are you kidding me?" Pharrell asked, "He has done nothing but watch you the whole night, even now while he's dancing with Christina, it's like she's not even there. Adam wants you just as much as you want him." Blake didn't answer, just turned back to look at Adam. Adam was looking at him too. He was dancing against Christina, but in the most platonic way you can in that situation. When the chorus came on, Blake got an idea. He licked his lips and mouthed to Adam, "Sugar, yes please," Blake glanced down to his own crotch and back to Adam, "won't you come and put it down on me?" Adam's mouth dropped. Blake winked at him and continued. "Yeah you show me good loving, make it alright, need a little sweetness in my life." Blake's pants began to get uncomfortably tight.

"Hey, cutie," Blake whipped around to where Pharrell was talking to a girl that was walking past, "would you like to dance?" She nodded enthusiastically and he smiled at her, turned to Blake raising his eyebrows at him, and followed the girl out and disappeared into the crowd. 

Adam could not believe Blake just did that. Seriously. Blake fucking Shelton just used Adam's song as a pickup line. That was not okay. When Adam looked over again, Pharrell had gone, and there was another girl talking to Blake. Adam jealously thought that he was going to get up and dance with her. He was laughing at something she must've said, when Blake glanced over to Adam. He winked at him and got up. He let her lead him out onto the floor where they began to dance as well. Blake made sure to be where Adam could watch Blake the whole time. At first Blake ran his hands over her hips, then he ground against her ass. Adam was starting to hate this girl. Adam glanced back up to Blake's eyes, which were watching him with amusement. Blake opened his mouth again and mouthed the lyrics, "Don't let nobody touch it unless that somebody's me." to Adam and bit his bottom lip. Suddenly Adam was feeling even hotter. He needed to get out of there, with Blake preferably. 

When the damn song was finally over, Adam went and sat back down. Blake followed a few moments later. He scooted in beside Adam. Christina and Pharrell must have found new dance partners, because as a new song started they were still at the table alone. Adam turned and looked Blake in the eye. "Were you serious?" He asked Blake.

He tried to show how hopeful he was. Blake opened his mouth a little, looked from Adam's lips back to his eyes, and leaned in. Adam shut his eyes and thanked everything holy. But just as Blake's lips ghosted over Adam's he stopped. Adam's eyes flew open and he looked at Blake questioningly. "I don't think I know what you're talkin' about." Blake said innocently. The statement made Adam pause and he looked at Blake with confusion. But Blake's eyes were bright with nothing but mischief. Adam looked away and laughed to himself. "You're a piece of shit." He said to Blake, laughing. "Tell me something I don't know." Blake said. Adam turned to retort back, but was stopped when Blake grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the mouth.

 _"Finally."_  Everything in Blake and Adam screamed. There was nothing sweet about this. It was too hot and they were too desperate. They finally pulled away for air and their pupils were blown wide. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Blake said. Adam could only nod in agreement. They ran out  and jumped in Blake's truck because he was parked closest. Adam shot Christina a text to let her know that they had left, and she sent back a "(:<" face. Adam smiled stupidly at the phone and then put it down. "How far's your house from here?" Blake asked in a rush. "Not far. Take the next right, and my house is about two miles down." Adam's voice was cracking from how excited he was. Blake glanced over to him and smirked. He reached over and placed his hand on Adam's knee. Adam bit his lip and looked at Blake. Blake slowly inched his way up Adam's leg, and Adam closed his eyes, loving the contact. Blake stopped right as he got to Adam's crotch, and Adam whined.

He opened his eyes and looked over at Blake, pouting. It made Blake laugh out loud. "We're almost there sweetheart. You gotta show me which house." Adam sighed reluctantly and said, "Next left." Blake turned his blinker and hit the brakes, turning up Adam's drive. He sped up and threw it in park. "Get your ass out of this car." Blake demanded throwing his door open. Adam followed suit, and they took off for the house. Adam kicked over the fake rock where he kept the spare key, and opened the door for them. Blake closed and locked it behind them. Adam then led him through his house and up the stairs into his room. 

Suddenly things were a little awkward. Adam blushed at the bottle of KY still sitting on his deck from earlier. "I..uh..." Adam began, "I didn't know how tonight was gonna go..so I..uh..I got myself off to you before I left." Adam looked at the floor, embarrassed. Blake gasped and grabbed Adam up, kissing him again. This time Blake made sure to be slow in sweet, showing Adam he had nothing to be ashamed of. He back them up against the wall, and Adam wrapped his legs around Blake's waist. They ground against each other for a while and Blake kissed is way up Adam's neck, sucking on spots here and there. He rubbed his beard against his neck too, causing Adam to whine. He licked and bit at Adam's ears until it became way too much. Neither of them were going to last much longer if they kept this up.

"Bed, bed, bed, bed, bed,  _bed, BED."_   Adam chanted. Blake agreed, walking over to it and laid Adam down flat on his back.

Blake threw his flannel and undershirt off. He started on his jeans but then heard Adam say, "Aw, but I wanted to do that." Blake stopped his movements and got closer to Adam. He looked from Adam, to his jeans, and back to Adam. He got the idea, and reached out to unbutton Blake's pants, not waiting for a surprise and pulled them and his underwear down in one motion. His eyes widened at Blake's cock. It was thicker than he expected. Though, it was no longer than Adam's. Before Blake could even kick his pants the rest of the way off, Adam leaned over and licked a stripe all the way up Blake's dick.

Blake never wanted to make the sound that came out of his mouth again.

It was needy and raw and it scared him just a little. How long has it been since he got laid?

After Adam had got it good and ready, Blake pushed Adam back. He unbuttoned Adam's jeans and slowly slid them off. "Really, Adam? Commando?" Adam just grinned and hid his face under his arm. Blake slid them all the way off and reached for his shirt next. When that was off, Blake looked at Adam in all his glory. Adam was flushed and was breathing heavy. All from just a little contact.

Blake had never felt so proud.

Adam backed up to the pillows and motioned for Blake to follow. Instead of just crawling over to Adam, Blake decided it was a great idea to jump onto the bed. Run and jump. Adam yelped and try to roll out of the way but Blake was faster and grabbed Adam up in his arms as he crashed into the bed. He rolled on top of Adam and slid one of his hands down Adam's body. "You piece of trash I hate you why did you do tha-" Adam was cut off by his own moan when Blake rubbed his hand over Adam's dick. "Blake." Adam breathed. His eyes slipped shut and he ground against Blake's hand. Blake had never felt so turned on in his life. Why had he waited so long to do this? Blake began to kiss Adam's neck again. "Where are your condoms?" Blake asked in between kisses. Adam suddenly stopped and groaned. "I left them in the bathroom. Damn it."

Adam looked at Blake, a little flustered. "I'll go get them." Blake offered. Adam kissed Blake and said, "Thank you, sweetheart." Blake cuffed him on the back of his head. Adam slapped Blake on the ass in return. Blake grinned and rolled out of the bed. He went in search of the bathroom, completely naked and just as comfortable. He searched through the cabinet below, and when he opened the medicine cabinet he finally found them. He'd been gone for 45 seconds tops when he went back to Adam's room. "Why the fuck do you keep these in the bathroom so far a-" But Blake stopped in his tracks.

There in front of him on display was Adam _fucking_  Levine, his feet planted firmly on the bed and two fingers up his ass. He was moaning and panting like a porn. Blake mouth dropped open and Adam laughed breathlessly. "Come on Big Country, you gonna make me do this by myself?" Blake shook his surprise. He slunk to Adam and as he reached the bed Adam let out his mist needy whine of the night. Blake crawled on the bed between Adam's legs and looked at the sight in front of him. Adan flushed more, but didn't stop his movements. Blake finally reached for the lube, and put some on his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm it up.

When he finally deemed it ready, Adam removed his hand. Blake immediately replaced Adam's fingers with his. Adam cried out. Blake's touch sent sparks through his body. Blake felt how open Adam was and his dick jumped in arousal. "Can I put in another?" Blake asked, hopeful. Adam couldn't talk so he nodded desperately. Blake let out a happy noise and slipped a third finger in among the other two. Adam began to cry out louder. "Please, Blake, please I'm ready. I'm so so ready just get in me please, please." 

"Well," Blake said, his voice started cracking too, "Since you asked so nicely." Blake used his teeth to open the condom. He yanked it out, rolled it on, and lined up. "Are you ready, baby?" Blake asked. Adam nodded helplessly. He wrapped his legs around Blake, pulling him closer, and hoped he was getting across that Blake needed to  _hurry._ Blake slowly pushed his way in, but Adam was having none of that. He used his legs to push Blake in and they both let out a shout. Blake got the message finally, and went to town on Adam. He started out collected and rhythmical, but Adam was far too needy and urged Blake to go  _harder_ and  _faster_ and  _if you don't keep going I swear I'm never doing this with you again._ Blake took those warnings seriously and his movements became sporadic. He hit Adam's spot a few times and Adam raked his nails down Blake's back.

No cares. Not a damn one.

Adam pulled Blake so close that you couldn't have gotten air between them and he kissed him more. Blake kissed back just as eagerly and when Adam pulled away to whisper, "I'm about to come." Blake just nodded. They came together with groans and stuttering movements. Blake kept his head enough not to completely collapse on Adam, but only just barely. Blake told Adam he was going to pull out, which he did slowly. They were both breathing heavily when their minds cleared and Blake rolled over, pulling Adam with him. Adam lay on top of Blake, tracing circles on his chest. Their breathing slowed, and Blake wrapped his arms tight around Adam. They lay there, almost drifting to sleep when Adam's cell phone screamed from his pants lying across the room. Adam groaned for a different reason and rolled off the bed. He wasn't quite ready to stand, so he had to grab his balance on the bed before he could continue to his phone.

Blake Shelton: 2.

He yanked the phone form his pocket and pressed it against his ear. "Yeah?" He said, a little annoyed. "ADAM!!!" Christina yelled from the other end. He had to jerk it from his ear. He put it on speaker, and her voice filled the room. "I'm so glad you guys finally had sex. However, I don't appreciate having to play mommy and pick up after you. Your shirt was still in the booth and Blake, you left your cell phone here." "Shit!" Blake yelled. Christina giggled into the receiver. "You can retrieve your things in the morning. For now, I'm going back to my hotel. Goodnight you two! Remember! Use protection, and d-!" Adam cut her off and ended the call. He closed his eyes and raked a hand down his face. When he looked at Blake, he flashed a dopey grin and visibly relaxed.

Blake returned the smile, and opened his arms in invitation. Adam jumped into them and Blake let out a yelp." "Haha." Adam said right into Blake's face. Blake pecked him on the lips, and then proceeded to hold him down and tickle him. Adam laughed until he cried. 

The fell asleep that night wrapped up in each other. They never wanted to sleep differently ever again.


End file.
